The Kincaids
(alternately titled Loud House 3: The Third One) is an animated TV series. The first episode aired in November 2018, and follows the ridiculous lives of the 17 Kincaid siblings. It is currently greenlit for 5 seasons. Premise As stated above, the series follows the ridiculous lives of the 17 Kincaid siblings, set in the fictional city of Volusia, South Carolina. Characters #'Ginny Kincaid' is an 11-year-old girl who is the main protagonist of the series. She is obsessed with comic books and loves watching TV with her best friends Irene, Stephanie, Xavier, Ronnie and Aika. She also loves grilled cheese sandwhiches, being with her family and going on road trips. Her birthday is on August 5. #'Saralee Kincaid' is the oldest sibling (at 18 years of age) who has a knack for leadership. She often bosses her sisters and brothers around and has a boyfriend named Kyle. She does have a nice side to her, but if you're rude to her or her siblings she will defend everything she has to take you down. Her birthday is on October 15. #'Valentine Kincaid' is a 17-year-old who enjoys writing poetry, romance stories and fantasy-inspired tales. One of the more laconic siblings, she doesn't enjoy talking or being taken away from her room, where she is often seen writing stories. Her birthday is on January 19. #'Skylar Kincaid' is a 16-year-old who is the neat freak, often cleaning after everybody's messes. Skylar gets angry over small smudges on the floor as well. Her biggest pet peeve is having to take out the trash. Skylar has quite a few interesting quirks, one of them being that she has a seething hatred for bare feet. Her birthday is on February 12. #'Solita Kincaid' is a 15-year-old, best described as a social butterfly who loves being in everyone's business. She's sweet and angelic, but when she's upset she always lets the family know about it. While a kind and friendly person, Solita is shown to have a quite firm, sometimes even rather easily angered personality as well, as she tends to lash at others when they annoy her enough. Solita enjoys studying animals and being with her family. Her birthday is on December 29. #'Clover Kincaid '''is a 14-year-old who loves anything that has to do with science, math, and/or world history. She can, and will name all the capital cities of every country in Africa at any given moment. She is made fun of by Abbey, Catalina and Gia for her love for mathematics. Clover loves math so much that she will often do it in order to get out of doing chores. She is similar to Valentine in several respects, except Clover talks a lot more than her older sister. She also has somewhat childish beliefs, as demonstrated by Gia and Catalina finding out that she still believes in Santa Claus. Her birthday is on March 17. #'Abbey Kincaid is a 13-year-old has a fiery personality and she loves fighting. She is eager to challenge someone to fight her and she respects those who are physically strong, and is also extremely fond of food. She has a very high metabolism and can eat almost anything without gaining weight. She is a bit shocking in bold and unique personality and appearance. She is an incredibly noisy and generally cheerful person. She wears her emotions on her sleeve and has the habit of yelling out in a loud voice to show her fighting spirit. Her birthday is on April 19. #'''Gretchyn Kincaid is a deadpan 12-year-old who is the self-proclaimed "Master of Sarcasm", and is exceptionally short for her age. She loves poetry and penguins, and will often write poetry in order to get out of doing actual work, like her sister Clover with math. She enjoys studying the habits of bats and other nocturnal animals, and her favorite food is marshmallows. Her birthday is on October 29. #'Catalina Kincaid '''is a 10-year-old who is one of the most upbeat people out of her siblings, as she is very energetic and loves to talk, though she almost always ends up going off on bizarre, unrelated tangents. She forgets things quite quickly, so she tries to write memos to help her remember. Catalina is a trickster character in the truest sense of the word. She is very mischievous, and she enjoys pranks and teasing others, sometimes in quite mean-spirited ways, though she may look very harmless and innocent at first glance. Catalina also has a very close bond with her sisters Abbey and Gia. Abbey is skilled in playing video games, her favorite genres being fighting games, sports games and racing games. Her birthday is on July 10. #'River Kincaid 'is a 9-year-old who adores sports, just like his sister Abbey. He especially loves skateboarding and soccer, and hates taking everything in a slow, easy manner. He is an energetic, albeit impulsive goofball who loves to play video games and play sports in the backyard with his siblings. River is obsessed with gross things, monster trucks, cheese pizza and loves being messy. He and his twin brother Spencer often fight and bicker, but they have been shown to agree on things sometimes. River is the older twin by 10 minutes. His birthday is on March 4. #'Spencer Kincaid 'is a 9-year-old who is calm and reserved, a foil to his twin River. He enjoys swimming and collecting stickers. His special skill is often finding money on the streets, which he attributes to good luck. Spencer is also shown as the most indecisive sibling among all 17 of them and tends to have River make decisions for him. In spite of his reserved personality, Spencer has cryophobia. He loses his calm when he is faced with cold weather, to the point of moving recklessly. His birthday is on March 4. #'Loren Kincaid 'is a 8-year-old with a vivid imagination. She is a positive, but quite a strange person who does things her own way. She is notably energetic and cheerful, almost always having an excited and wide smile, even when everyone else is serious. She is unusually calm and unfazed, and her imagination is to the point where it gives off the impression that Loren is 100% out of touch with reality. Her birthday is on February 15. #'Isabelle Kincaid 'is a 7-year-old optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright side of things. She is determined and once her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. She likes to eat vegetables, but hates peas and broccoli. Her birthday is on June 4. #'Gia Kincaid 'is a 6-year-old who is the "brat" of the family. She is arrogant, rude and self-centered, and doesn't get along with any of her siblings, save for Catalina and Abbey. Despite being 6 years old, Gia lahs an extreme liking for highly spicy food. Like Abbey, she has a high metabolism. Gia is also a fan of "masculine" things like monster trucks and bugs, and is very timid about this. As seen in "Kincaid News!", when Tammy, Kayley and Skylar see her with some monster trucks, Gia panics and acts defensively by hiding them, saying they were only gifts. Her birthday is on December 25. #'Tammy Kincaid 'is a 5-year-old who is very shy and timid, which makes it hard for her to get along with other people aside from hr siblings. She has a tendency to utter or scream "Nowa!" when she doesn't like something. Tammy is also shown to have a playful and mischievous side of her when she teases Loren's imagination and way of thinking and her embarassing moments, which annoys the latter all the time. Her birthday is on November 16. #'Kayley Kincaid 'is a 4-year-old who likes music. She has a cheerful personality, makes many jokes, and can make a song out of any situation. She has a kind personality that makes her think about others before herself, and she often does random acts of kindness for her siblings. She can also be very oblivious, impulsive and silly. Her birthday is on February 14. #'Triana Kincaid '''is a 3-year-old, the artistic one of the family. She normally helps out the family with paint jobs and is often drawing on the walls. Triana does this because she wants to express her creativity all around the house, despite being only 3. Her birthday is on June 2. Episode list Episode Policy #Don't make the episodes too inappropriate. #Do not change the premises of other episodes unless you have Pixel's written permission. #Don't start plot arcs without Pixel's written permission. #If you want to discuss episode ideas, tell it to Pixel on their message wall or their Discord DMs (broccoli#7609). If the idea is not approved by them, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. #If an episode is in bold, that means it is finished. #Each season has 15 episodes. #Pixel just starts workin' on episodes in a scrambled order. Don't ask. Season 1 #"/A Day in the Life of Ginny Kincaid/" - 11-year-old Ginny Kincaid shows the viewers what it's like to live in a family as big as her's. #"/Kincaid News!/" - The siblings begin their own news channel, with stories such as a thief responsible for stealing all of Abbey's Gorillaz albums, a rumor regarding Gia, and Saralee and Kyle annoying everyone with their public romance. #"/Saralee's Reign/" - Saralee takes control of the household when Mom and Dad go on a date. #"/Ditch Day/" - When Gia makes fun of Clover for never skipping a day of school, the latter decides to secretly stay home. #"/Pizza Love/" - Abbey falls in love with the pizza delivery boy. #"/Birthday Blues/" - When the siblings forget about Gretchyn's birthday, they let her decide all the activities for the entire day in return. #"/The Toy/" - When Spencer gets a toy in the mail, he keeps it in the box and tells his siblings not to touch it, but they choose not to listen and send Spencer in a fit of rage. #"/The New Kid/" - Abbey is assigned to be gym partners with a new student who can't keep up with her speed. #"/The Sound of Silence/" - Catalina gives Gia the silent treatment after an arguement. #"/The Halloween Episode/" - Ginny dresses up as a clown and goes to school not knowing that no one else dressed up. #"/The Record/" - River and Abbey break a video game world record. #"/Spread the Word/" - Ginny's friend Ronnie gets struck with the flu, and the former gets sick when she decides to eat her friend's leftover hospital food. #"/The Girls In The Band/" - Kayley, Tammy and Triana start their own band. #"/Ginnyandfriendsese/" - Ginny and her friends make their own language. #"/Crime-Solving Sisters/" - Ginny and Gretchyn try to solve mysteries around the house. Season 2 #"/Clowning Around/" - Abbey and River buy clown masks and start scaring their siblings. #"/Imagi-trail/" - One day while the kids are out, Loren ends up straying away from the crew in her imagination and the kids must find her. #"/Lovestruck Mania/" - Ginny gets a crush on a classmate and turns to Saralee for advice. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:TV Shows Category:The Kincaids Category:Hellhole Studios